


losing what may not be found again

by ghostinthebook



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Multi, POV Jace Wayland, everyone else is just a mention, feeling angsty in this chilis tonight, honestly the only characters that talk in this are Jace and Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinthebook/pseuds/ghostinthebook
Summary: Jace hasn't seen Clary since yesterday.Basically, if the letter explaining everything was in a less obvious place, so there was more time between her disappearance and the explanation.





	losing what may not be found again

**Author's Note:**

> man, that finale left so many little holes that fic can try to fill. it's very inspiring. enjoy!!!!

Jace hasn’t seen Clary since yesterday.

He’d been worried about her after she left the wedding early. She had been crying, tears too strong to be purely for sentimental reasons. And when she left, to get a breath of fresh air, as she said, who was he to stop her? He figured he could talk to her later, see what was really bothering her. The last time he had seen her cry this much had been Jocelyn’s funeral. Maybe the wedding made her think about her mom, though Jace really couldn’t see the connection for that. It was the only thing that made sense, her tears being too sad to be for victory or happiness.

Honestly, it felt like she was saying goodbye to something.

Maybe it was Jonathan, Jace thought. The chance of having a brother, now gone forever. The inkling of good in him, if there ever was good, was dead. And by her hand, too. 

Her father. Her brother. Her mother. She had already lost so much.

She was probably mourning, and just needed a second to collect herself so she could try to enjoy the wedding.

She’ll be fine.

Then she didn’t come back.

Alec and Magnus, now husbands, had left to go on their honeymoon. Most of the warlocks in attendance took care of tear-down, some Shadowhunters helping when a flick of the hand would not work. Jace had expected Clary to come back by then, before that, even. But she didn’t. He looked around the Institute, outside, a few block’s radius. Not there.

Not anywhere.

She’s probably staying with Simon tonight, Jace thought. Something was definitely wrong, something more connected to her past than her present, it seemed. So it would make sense if she was at Simon’s.

Right?

He woke up the next morning.

No texts, no calls, nothing from Clary. Checked her room. Not there. And most of her stuff was gone, too. Only a few items remained. A paintbrush, a copy of the Gray Book, some hair ties, other small things. Everything else was… gone.

What?

It was time to call someone.

“Hey Simon,” Jace said over the phone. “Did Clary stay with you last night?”

“Clary?” Simon responded. “No, why?”

“Haven’t seen her since the wedding yesterday. She was crying a lot, so I thought she might have stayed with you.”

Jace heard what sounded like Simon sitting up, fast. “I haven’t seen her since yesterday either,” he said, sounding much more worried than earlier. “Has anyone seen her? Call Luke, Maia, Maryse, anyone. Should we tell Magnus and Alec, they’re on their honeymoon but if Clary’s missing-”

“Clary’s not missing yet,” Jace said. He was stressed, but he was a Shadowhunter. He knew how to strategize in a stressful situation. “ I’ll call more people, and you can call some people, and if we can’t find her like that, I’ll track her or call a warlock to track her. Let’s not tell Magnus and Alec yet, they should enjoy their honeymoon and we don’t even know if there’s anything to worry about yet.”

“Okay. You don’t need to call Izzy, she’s here with me, so she didn’t see Clary last night either, cause she stayed the night-”

“Okay, didn’t need to know that. Bye, Simon.” Jace hung up the phone.

He called Luke. Hasn’t seen her. Called Maia. Hasn’t seen her, wasn’t even in town. He even called people Clary barely knew, like Raphael and Lorenzo Rey. Just in case.

But nobody’s seen her.

Where did she go?

It was time to track.

He went to Clary’s room to grab the sketchbook, see if he could track with it.

Under the sketchbook was a letter, addressed to him.

“Dear Jace…”

**Author's Note:**

> in my personal little hc, Clary packed up her stuff and put it somewhere so that she wouldn't just be lost with nothing when she had to go, and maybe made sure she could still got to the Brooklyn Academy of Art? so like she lived in the dorm room and had some of her stuff, and that's my hc for why she was okay during that year. hope you guys liked my fic!!!


End file.
